


Long Locks

by AngryPirateHusbands



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M, grow out your damn hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryPirateHusbands/pseuds/AngryPirateHusbands
Summary: Silver misses Flint's long hair and is determined to convince him to grow it back out.





	

"Your hair's getting long."

Silver looked over from the window seat. They were a day's journey from their next prize and the two had decided to take a short reprieve. While Silver took the opportunity to rest, the captain had instead decided to pool over the courses and charts that covered his desk. He never did know how to just step back and relax. At his words a slight smirk to pulled at the corners of his mouth. "Wish I could say the same for you," he replied impishly. Even with Flint's back turned he could feel the man scowl. 

"This again?"

"Oh come now, it looked great long," Silver continued, his smirk blossoming into an all-out smile. 

"It was a pain to keep clean."

Silver sighed. "Still... You should grow it back out." He could practically feel Flint roll his eyes in exasperation but he continued. "You could start wearing that small ponytail again. Or you could put a little braid in it." The quartermaster's smirk grew as his brilliant blue eyes took on a playful glint. "I always regretted never getting to run my fingers through it," he murmured. At this he could see the Captain tense under his gaze. "If you grew it back out I could do that, rake my fingers through your hair while we kiss.. Maybe pull it a bit." There was a small thud as Flint dropped the compass on his desk. 

Silver didn't say any more. His expression was soft with a satisfied grin as he relaxed against the wall and returned his gaze to the ocean.

__________________________________________________________________________________

It took a few weeks for him to notice it. Yet when Silver reached out to run the palm of his hand over the Captain's scalp, he felt the noticeable prickle of new growth. When Flint's eyes opened into a narrow glare it was met with a smile. "What?" the man grunted, annoyed at having been woken up. Silver simply shook his head. He was worried that if he so much as mentioned it the man would storm off to find his razor. Instead he let his hand relax against his chest and drifted back to sleep.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Silver's back thudded against the door as Flint pressed hard against him. Their lips were molded together, the two panting into eachother's mouths. A mess of lips and teeth and tongue. Silver's fingers clutched the front of Flint's shirt as the Captain worked his knee between his legs, leaning closer still to rub against the tightening fabric at the front of his trousers. This time when the quartermaster's hands wandered upward to pull him closer, the growth of his hair was unmistakable. Silver smiled into the kiss as his fingers combed through at least an inch of ginger hair. Gripping lightly, he gave a small tug as best he could with so little to work with.

Flint's breath caught in his throat. He pulled away slightly. Those green eyes held an air of warning but beneath that was something else, a desperate hunger. Silver smirked as Flint captured his lips once more. He felt teeth sink into his lower lip as their exchange was revived with new furvor. He couldn't wait to see what response he could elicit when there were several inches of hair to tangle his fingers in and yank. He was sure it would be worth the wait.


End file.
